diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Hybrid
|tier = 4 |next = None |previous = Destroyer |Cannons = Cannons (1) Spawner (1) Drones (2) |id = 29|barrel = Cannon (1) Spawner (1)}} The is a Tier 4 tank and is one of the three upgrades branching off of the Destroyer. It has one Cannon and one Spawner that can spawn a maximum of two uncontrollable drones. Design A features a round circle with a large destroyer Cannon in front of the tank and a Drone Spawner in the back of the tank. Technical *The has 2 types of ammunition (Bullets & Drones). **The reload affects only the bullets. **Its Drones are AI-controlled and they can attack only targets within 20 pixels. *The maintains the Destroyer's attack type. **Fires a large Bullet that does immense damage and causes a huge recoil. *Drones spawn from the back Spawner and follow the around. **These Drones are not controllable. They automatically attack all Polygons and enemy tanks within 15-20 pixels. **Drones spawn a lot slower in comparison to the Overseer and its upgrades. (Reload does not affect how quickly drones spawn.) **However, these Drones are a lot stronger than Drones from any natural drone user. **Only a maximum of two Drones can be spawned at a time. **These Drones’ capabilities increase with the tank’s Stats in Bullet Damage, Bullet Penetration, and Bullet Speed. *All of this makes it similar to the Overtrapper, with the exception it has a Barrel instead of a Launcher. *It has one of the highest Penetration Bullets of all usable Classes. More than even the Annihilator! Upon Upgrading: *Recoil is increased *Reload is decreased *A secondary drone Spawner is added. *Bullet Penetration is increased *Bullet damage is increased Strategy *Strong Against: Trappers, Single/unprepared Overseer Classes, Slow tanks, melee Classes, most Bosses, nearly every tank that gets taken on by surprise *Weak Against: High DPS, Necromancers, Snipers (Assassin branch and multiple Overseer Classes), Bullet Spammers such as the Penta Shot and Sprayer As the Using the is very similar to using the Destroyer. Players should take use of powerful recoil of the to boost towards enemy tanks while using their Drones to defend themselves. players should be careful in aiming their shots, as well as avoiding long-range tanks like Rangers, since the ’s Bullets are very slow and are easy to dodge from long distances. However, one hit can cripple any tank into fleeing, if not killing them instantly. Also, most players use the immense recoil of the tank in order to retreat or dodge Ranger shots quickly and easily. When fighting against rapid-firing tanks like the Sprayer or Triplet, your Bullets are very good for covering you and preventing you from getting hit by their fire. With maxed out Bullet Penetration, the ’s Bullet can take out at least 40 Sprayer or Triplet Bullets before it gets destroyed. Because of this, Bullet Penetration is extremely necessary for this tank to run effectively. When fighting a Penta shot, if they use recoil to get to close range before firing, turn around and shoot them.That will be their last time doing that. This will defeat a bullet damage Penta shot almost every time and the move can be used on many other bullet-spamming tanks. If, however, it is a long, drawn-out battle, turn on autofire and push forward. The bullets will provide cove while you advance, and you can get close enough that you can kill the enemy Penta shot or drive it away. This strategy runs best with maxxed out bullet damage, penetration, and reload, and requires at least six of each. Bullets are slow on their own, but if you put a few points into it, you can get a few more kills. Max it out and you will become a formidable enemy. Max out all your Bullet Stats and you will be one of the most powerful and effective tanks in the game. However, it is often not necessary to have 7 bullet damage or reload, as need not shoot extremely quickly and around 4-5 bullet damage would be enough to kill most enemies. But, if there are a lot of ramming boosters and fighters, then it is probably worth it to max bullet damage as it can take them down in three hits or less. The is one of the best tanks in the game for defeating Bosses. The high Reload, Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration can go right through the defenses of the Bosses as most use Drones or Traps. The Fallen Booster can be a deadly threat for the Hybrid if it has a low Movement Speed or Reload, though. But if you do have these stats maxed, then it is the other way around; Fallen Booster doesn’t stand a chance. The Hybrid is also exceptional at farming. Its drones would kill a lot of crashers before they would impact the tank, rendering any threat from them minimal. When Alpha Pentagons are being contested, the Hybrid can shoot it with its powerful bullet when it is at fairly low health to take credit for the kill. The ’s drones can be used strategically to the player’s advantage. Since the drones automatically attack nearby shapes and enemies, they can clear the way when the is retreating from a fight as well as helping it farm better. Also, when an enemy is near your drones, it will automatically attack him, making fighting easier. A very useful strategy when using the is to attack by moving towards your target from above or below, as it gives less reaction time to other players and you will be able to one-shot or nearly kill them before they can even react. Another way to utilize this is by using the hybrid's massive recoil to get close to the enemy and then turn around very quickly to get a shot in. This usually scares away or kills enemy tanks. This strategy needs seven points into reload to function best, five at minimum. A very good set of builds for the hybrid are 0/4/1/7/7/7/7/0 and 0/5/0/7/7/7/7/0, as they allow for some of the most dangerous bullets in the game and good health. Domination Bullets are very powerful, but it’s hard to hit targets from far away. In Domination, the ’s best option is to try to retake enemy Dominators, as they are stationary and have a massive hitbox. The Drones can be used to attack the turret repeatedly as well. Make sure to attack the turret when a bullet isn’t firing or else the Dominator will penetrate through your bullet. (Only for destroyer Dominators.) As Bullets are similar to a Dominator's, they can also be used for defending friendly Dominators. Stay behind your team’s turrets and help shoot down enemies. The Dominator’s Drones will also attack anyone who gets too close, but will not do significant damage. Mothership Note: The Mothership game mode no longer exists. The can deal significant damage to the Mothership, and it can take out many Mothership drones in one hit, given if your Bullet Stats are maxed. Teaming up with other Hybrids or Destroyers can help you quickly kill the enemy Mothership. Look out for the Mothership drones because they can easily kill you. Against the The is extremely powerful, but there are many ways to counter it, as it has the same weaknesses as the Destroyer. For instance, players can use the Booster to counter the , given the Booster has a build dedicated to damaging Bullets and not ramming. Its speed can outrun the tank’s recoil, and will rapidly fire Bullets back at the . The rapid rate of fire will also help stop the Drones from spawning. However, the Booster must be careful not to be hit by any of the ’s Bullets, as a single hit will probably mean the end for the Booster. A more effective Class to use against the is the Ranger. A Ranger with a glass cannon build can easily out-range the ’s Bullets and its defense Drones, rendering it almost entirely useless. However, the can use the recoil it gets from firing its' Bullets to dodge Ranger Bullets, so be wary of that. You may also cross the ’s FOV, but be careful because if you are using a glass tank build, the hybrid will instantly 1-shot you. If you are skilled with the Necromancer, use your massive number of drones to kill it, most s put their points into Bullet Damage and Bullet Penetration, so it's not wise to put your drones in front of their cannon unless they are a rammer. Just like the Triplet, the only way to kill a is to use the "Claw", this move will put your drones to the sides of the which are its weak points. You should know that the has such a high Recoil, that they can go off the screen, keep your drones in their "Claw" formation because the might return, immediately surround them with your drones to get the kill. You can also use an Overlord, but having only 8 drones will be a setback. Trivia *The used to have the fan name “Destructeer” before it was officially named after an update. *The Drones spawned by the are much stronger than normal Drones, but there can only be two spawned at a single time, and these cannot be controlled. *The Hybrid will spawn the drones regardless if you pressed auto-fire or not. *“ ” means “of mixed character, composed of mixed parts”, referencing its odd combination of using Drones and a high-damaging Cannons. **It was the first tank to use multiple forms of ammunition in the game. *Before the Arena Closer was buffed to have infinite penetration, a Bullet could destroy an Arena Closer’s Bullet, but the Bullet was, and still is helpless against the Arena Closer itself. *It is one of the 6 tanks that have multiple forms of ammunition, having Bullets & Drones: the others being the Gunner Trapper (Traps & Bullets), Overtrapper (Traps & Drones), Auto Trapper (Traps & Auto Bullets), Auto Gunner (Bullets & Auto Bullets) and the Auto Smasher (Auto Bullets & Body Damage). *Until the Overtrapper was released, this was the only tank with completely uncontrollable drones. *There is a very small recoil when the drones are spawned. *This is the only tank released thus far that uses drones, but doesn’t branch off an Overseer. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Language Cleanup